Inner Ninja
by I shipp lizter
Summary: The Cullens take a break from their boring day to sing with each other. A CUTE LITTLE ONE SHOT.


Nobody's POV

The Cullen Family sat in their living room together. Esme and Carlisle cuddled together on the couch. Alice flipped through a fashion magazine. Jasper was thumb wresting Emmett. Rosalie sat, quietly listening to a show on the TV. Edward sat with his arm around Bella, as Bella braided Renesmee's hair. The radio was playing quietly. A tune came over the radio and Emmett rushed to the stereo, turning it up a lot.

"We all know this song!" He said excitedly. Alice put her magazine down, and Rosalie turned from the TV. Esme and Carlisle sat up. They had all sung this song a hundred times and all loved it. They even sung it together. Each had their own part to sing:

Em: **I read the rules before I broke 'em**  
A: **I broke the chains before they choked me out**  
Es: **Now I pay close attention**  
**Really learn the code**  
Ed:** I learned to read the map before I hit the road**

J: **Hey yo, I know you never heard this before**  
**But I'd rather lose a fight than miss the war**  
Em: **And I ain't wishing competition or fishin' for it**  
R: **I'm just living in the system, conditions are poor**  
Ed:** I've been lost in the rhythm and misinformed**  
Em: **Too many late nights hittin' the liquor store**  
**Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts**  
B: **No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears**  
**I go hard and I ain't makin' up no excuse**  
Es: **I'm overdue, **Em:** I don't do what I'm supposed to do**  
**Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose**  
R: **It ain't all picture perfect, ocean views**  
Em: **No, I was a first class rookie,**  
**Takin' out bullies in my all black hoodie**  
J: **Man of mystery, you know the history**  
**Get it or forget it, cause poof, I'm outta here**

Em: **I read the rules before I broke 'em**  
A: **I broke the chains before they choked me out**  
Es: **And I pay close attention**  
**Really learn the code**  
Ed: **I learned to read the map before I hit the road**

Boys: **(But we say)**

Girls:** Nobody's gonna see me comin'**  
**Nobody's gonna hear a sound**  
**No matter how hard they tryin'**  
**No stoppin' me since I've found**  
All: **My inner ninja ****_[4x]_**

Em: **Hey yo, I've been high and I've been real low**  
Es + R: **I've been beaten and broken but I healed though**  
**So many ups and downs, roughed up and clowned**  
**We all got problems, but we deal though**  
A: **I'm tryin' to do better now, find my inner peace**  
**Learn my art form, and find my inner Chi**  
Es: **When my backs on the wall, I don't freeze up**  
**Nah, I find my inner strength and I re-up**  
Em:** Here we go, I know I've never been the smartest or wisest**  
**But I realize what it takes**  
Es: **Never dwell in the dark cause the sun always rises**  
**But gotta make it to the next day**  
**It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run**  
**Like you're runnin' outta air and your breath won't come**  
**And you (uh) wheezin', gotta keep it movin'**  
**Find that extra (uhn) and push your way through it**

B: **I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em**  
Em+J: **I've had opponents but I knocked them out**  
Em: **I climbed the highest mountains**  
C: **I swum the coldest seas**  
All: **There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me**

Boys: **( but we say)**  
Girls:** Nobody's gonna see me comin'**  
**Nobody's gonna hear a sound**  
**No matter how hard they tryin'**  
**Nobody's gonna bring me down**

**Nobody's gonna see me comin'**  
**Nobody's gonna hear a sound**  
**No matter how hard they tryin'**  
**No stoppin' me since I've found**  
All: **My inner ninja ****_[4x]_**

B: **I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em**  
Em+J: **I've had opponents but I knocked them out**  
Em: **I climbed the highest mountains**  
C: **I swum the coldest seas**  
All: **There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me... my inner ninja! **

All of them laughed as the song came to an end. It was moments like this that kept the family happy. And this they were happy for it.

* * *

AN: I hoped you like this short little ONE SHOT. I felt that some of the lyrics from this song fit the Cullen's perfectly.


End file.
